baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
Bob Turley
Robert Lee Turley (born September 19, 1930 in Troy, Illinois) (known as "Bullet Bob") was a Major League Baseball pitcher. Turley was signed as an amateur free agent by the St. Louis Browns in . He played his first game on September 29, 1951 for the Browns and moved with them to Baltimore in . He was traded to the New York Yankees after the 1954 season and played for the Yankees from to . After beginning the year with the Los Angeles Angels, he finished the year, and his career, with the Boston Red Sox. His best year was 1958, when he won 21 games and lost seven. As a result, he won the Hickok Belt as top professional athlete of the year, and the Cy Young Award as the best pitcher in Major League Baseball. Turley started his 1958 World Series on a low note, giving up a leadoff home run and lasting just one-third of an inning as the Yankees fell behind the Milwaukee Braves 2 games to none. He finished the Series in triumph. With the Yankees one game away from elimination, Turley threw a shutout in Game Five, then picked up a 10th-inning save in Game Six. A day later in Game Seven, he relieved Don Larsen in the third inning and won his second game in three days, with 6 2/3 innings of two-hit relief. The Yankees became just the second team to recover from a 3-1 World Series deficit, and Turley was voted the World Series Most Valuable Player Award. He wore uniform number 24 on the Browns, 33 when they moved to Baltimore as the Orioles, 19 on the Yankees, 39 on the Angels, and 29 on the Red Sox. In 1964, Turley spent one season as pitching coach of the Red Sox before leaving baseball. Later on Turley became a Representative for Primerica Financial Services earning more than he did as a professional baseball player. (In the 1995 version of the Primerica Financial Independence Council it states that he was paid $150,000 as a professional baseball player compared to his $2,000,000 that he earned through working with Primerica). He retired from the business and gave half of his business to his son and the other half to his secretary. He now resides in his lush home located in the state of Georgia. Trivia *Turley was mentioned in a song called "St. Louis Browns" by former Byrds bass guitar player Skip Battin. He is described as a "no-hit pitcher" who "got too surly" and who was "traded...too early". See also *Magazine covers * List of Major League Baseball strikeout champions * List of Major League Baseball wins champions External links *Baseball Almanac page *Baseball Library page Category:American League All-Stars Category:American League strikeout champions Category:American League wins champions Category:Cy Young Award winners Category:Los Angeles Angels players Category:Baltimore Orioles players Category:Boston Red Sox players Category:Major League Baseball pitchers Category:New York Yankees players Category:St. Louis Browns players Category:People from Madison County, Illinois Category:Major League Baseball players from Illinois Category:Boston Red Sox coaches Category:Major League Baseball pitching coaches Category:1930 births Category:Living people Category:Starting Pitchers Category:Coaches Category:Players Category:Players Category:1956 New York Yankees World Series Championship Team Category:1958 New York Yankees World Series Championship Team